


Dark Drabbles

by Silverstris



Category: Cursetale, Horrortale - Fandom, Multiverse - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Swaptale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Yanderetale - Fandom
Genre: ALL The Triggers so Dont click if you don't want a slice of fucked up, Exstreamly dark, F/M, Gen, Gore, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, PWP, PornWithPlot, This is just a Drabble Dump of anything and everything, Trigger Warnings, dark themes, pornwithoutplot, run while you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstris/pseuds/Silverstris
Summary: This is a Drabble Dump of Multiverse undertale stories in which our favorite skeletons and friend engage in random stories of mindless self-indulgent horror and abuse.There might be some fluff sometimes but not enough to scrub the sins from your back.MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING!!!Do not read if you are the faint of heart or underage.





	1. His Royal Madness (Multiverse. UT/US/SF)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time
> 
> The King: UnderTale Papyrus  
> The Prince: Undertale Sans  
> The Slave: Swaptale Berry  
> Captain: Swapfell Papyrus

He sat there in his throne, an exspression of disintrested indifference as the head of his Guard lead a parade of young slaves brought from the latest black market trade.

To his people the Market was dismantled and destroyed for the safety of his subjects...

However if they only knew, he had taken his own cut of the spoils of the raid.

Now about 12 young male traitors, starved, some beaten, some filthy stood before him their hands and feet bound in chains, heads lowered in fear and respect.

A slow sinister smirk spread across his face as he examined each and every one of the rebels beautiful bodies, so frail and so used to being abused. 

But when his eyes fell on one in particular, his soul hummed in his chest, Slowly he got up off his throne and sauntered over to te line up walking up the line until he stopped before the shorter male and licked his teeth openly leering at the younger slave.

He glanced to his Captain whos stomach churned in disgust at the misplaced lust for the frailest of the group. He had brought Plenty of Strong potential partners and of course his highness would pick the weakest of the lot. 

He hid his sneer if revulsion as he walked over and unlocked the shackles then called to his guards to take the rest from the room and free them/ he watched as the line filed out and looked over his shoulder 

"Will that be all sire?" he asked. The king tilted the smaller males chin up. 

"Take this one to my bed chamber, make sure he is fully prepared to receive me." He instructed.

Bile rose to the back of the Captains throat as he walked over and took the young man by his arm. "Come along," he whispered.

Fear and confusion was plainly written on the slaves face. He had hear tale of the ruthlessness of the king. Stories whispered in the night that his highness would take many a consort to his bed each night but none ever survived long enough to see dawn.

'Maybe...Maybe they are just stories' he thought hopefully as he was lead into a lavish set of chambers. 

The Captain sighed, the weight of the world resting on his shoulders as he took the young slave into the bathing room. He dared not make eye contact for it would undo him. 

Stars...did his majesty have to choose the one that so closely resembled...No.. He wouldn't think of it. 

"Strip." 

It wasn't a request but a command. The slave trembled and slowly untied the filthy loin cloth around his hips letting the tattered shred fall to the floor, Leaving him completely bare and vulnerable. 

Instinctively his folding his hands over his pelvis for some semblence of modesty. The captian called to two waiting Servants to run a bath. 

"Scrub him clean," he ordered and the two servants bowed, their lifeless eyes hollow and baring no emotion, they too had seen too many come and go and never return.

They lead the slave to a warm bath laden with fragrant oils and flowers. They took a bucket full of the water and carried it to the slave bidding him to kneel. The slave slowly got on his knees as if to pray, lowing his head as they poured the scented water over his head and shoulders.

They took soft cloth and massaged his body loosening the years of grime and abuse. Once they were certain the worst of the filth was freed they poured another bucket over him rinsing away all traces of his past. 

He watched as the tainted water swirled down the drain as he was brought to his feet and lead to the tub to bask in the warmth. 

"*Maybe the stories are wrong.*" he thought as he relaxxed into the hot bath and the servants proceeded to scrub him more thuroughly leaving him to rest and enjoy the attention.  
The oils smells so sweet and the scent seeping into his soul lulling him into a relaxed state. 

The bath was over far too soon, he could have stayed in there all day if he was allowed. Perhaps if he pleased the king well enough he may be permitted to another. 

He was dried off in fluffy warm towel that felt like clouds on his body. He looked up intime to see the Captain walking over holding a cup. He offered it to the slave, his exspression weary. 

"Drink deeply, it will help." was the only instruction. The slave nodded and took the glass.  
As he drank from the crystal goblet he relished the fresh sweet flavorful substance, like milk and honey, thick as it coated the inside of his mouth. 

He felt a warmth spread through out his bones and a dream-like haze fall over his mind. He handed the goblet back as the world dissolved into a swirl of colors.  
The servants took gold dust and carefully sprinkled it over his ribs and shoulders and crown. 

He could barely stand on his own now as he was taken by the hand and lead to the next room still naked. "Wh-where are we going?" the younger male asked. The captain could not answer, if only this poor boy knew the fate that would befall him. 

He brought the boy into an even more lavish room, There a large bed fit for a king laden with silk sheets and mountains of soft pillows. The captain made the mistake of looking at the others deep blue eyes. His own burnt orange ones widened and he tore his gaze away cursing himself.

The slave looked up at the Captain as he was pushed onto the bed to sit. The young male reached up grabbing the others arm. "...Please...I.." he started but couldn't finish the sentence before the Captain pressed a finger to the others mouth.

"Don't speak... It'll be over soon." he said and quickly left with out another word.

The king entered the room just as the Captain rushed passed. He chuckled darkly recognizing the look of contempt in his subjects eyes. 

"While you are out, why don't you go get my brother." he called and the Captain froze and clenched his fists. His teeth grit so hard the gold fangs cut into the lower part of his jar."

"Yes...m'lord." He growled and made his way down the cooridor. The king smirked and walked into the bed chamber and appraised the beautiful sight before him. The poor lad had no idea, drugged and naked before the worst monster, looking helplessly hopeful, unaware that this was his deathned he lay on.

The king disrobed slowly but his eyes never left those beautiful blue ones. Stars they looked so much alike, this slave and his brother, if he squinted he could easily mistake one for the other/ 

His carnal lust was all-consuming by the time he made it to the bed and pushed the other back kissing the younger males neck and chest, nibbling, biting down the sternum and ribs.  
The younger male gasped and moaned softly arching his back and reached up wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"M-master.." he whimpered softly as the taller male moved lower and lower. The whimpers became desperate keening as he spread his legs lifting his hips hopefully and his toes curling into the sheets. 

The poor fool.

His Highness looked up with glowing golden eyes before sinking his teeth into the others hip bones breaking through the surface easily like a ht knife through butter and reveled in the others pained cries as crimson rent bubbled to the surface spilling out over the others pelvis like beads of water on wax.

He trailed his gold tongue up the wound mixing the blood with gold dust before licking his teeth and looking down at the fearful confused expression of his intended lay.

He chuckled darkly as he spoke. "Silly boy, did you think I was going to waste my bed on such a filthy whore like yourself?" he asked before getting up asnd yanking the slave off the soft mattress and throwing him to the floor.

The young man couldn't catch himself through his drug haze in time before his skull bounced off the hard floor, the bridge of his nose cracked and soon he could taste the copper running down his throat. He coughed, choking on his own blood before he felt his hips were raised.

He hadn't any time to prepare before a new pain split him in half, He arched his back and screamed as his highness forced his girth deep into the others unprepared entrance tearing the soft tissue. 

No Mercy came with the imediate intrusion as the king slammed his hips deep into the poor slave. He groaned in pleasure as the tight heat enveloped his thick throbbing cock. The slick of bloofd made his relentless pace much easier as his finger tips dug into the tender flesh ripping through and leaving deep ridges in their wake.

He drank in the screams for mercy as the slave thrashed and clawed at the ground trying to get away leaving claw marks like a caged animal upon the stone floor.  
His highness moaned as he fucked his victim still harder, leaving deep bruises on the others hips, the struggling was making it difficult to hold the others hips firmly.

He growled reaching up grabbing the other by the back of the neck pulling up before bashing his skull into the concrete once more with a sickening crack.

The slaves jaw hit first busting several teeth which scattered over the floor, his jaw snapped which did not stop his cried but now he was far too dazed to struggle as hard as he had.

"Pl-Please! M-My lord!!" he screamed "Mercy! Mercy for the love of Stars!" he sobbed. The king grabbed one of the Slaves arms and pulled it so far behind the younger males back that it was ripped from the others socket.  
More screams echoed the kings bedchamber as he rutted deep into the other feeling his orgasm growing. 

Servants that could hear the gruesom and savage coupling avoided the room and cooridor entirly. 

His Highness was so close, so close! He bit hard into the others shoulder blade but was displeased when the slave could only manage a feeble whimper. It seemed as though the slave would black out soon. Well, his highness couldn't have that...

He pulled out in frustration and grabbed one of the hot pokers from the fire place and walked back over before using it like a club and brought the white-hot rod down upon the others femur snapping it in two.

The screams started up again and doubled as he did the same to te other leg at the knee cap.  
The slave could do nothing but sob and wail in agony. The king grabbed the slave by the bad arm and turned him around on his back before re-entering him. He found his rhythm quckly and before long his first release.

He groaned in gratification as he felt his knot swell and fill the others tight hot body. He granted the other brief mercy and seized the other cock stroking it hard.  
The young man cried out pleasure and pain mixing in his ruined bones that he could not keep himself from his release. He mentally begged for a reprieve as his body knew nothing else but this torture.

He felt lightheaded, a type of floaty numbness started to take the slave. His cries died down and it no longer mattered if the king snapped the bones of his ribs one by one or ripped his other arm from his body, he had already lost too much blood. 

"Don't you dare die already you fucking slut. I'm not done with you yet!" The king hissed angrily, but the light was dimming from the others gaze and it would not belong. 

He snarled and got up walking away from the dismembered body of his dying victim.

"CAPTAIN! GET IN HERE NOW!" he roared furiously. The captain walked down the barren hall with the kings younger brother in tow. The second sovrein dressed in regal attire but his own wrists and anklres bore chains as well. 

The Captain led the prince in who upon seeing the devastation that lay upon the floor of his brothers bedroom couldn't help the bile that rushed up. He turned in time to void his stomach in the corner of the room. 

"...pl...please...h-...help..me.." came a feeble whisper. The Princes eyes widened and he forgot his disgust and rushed to the poor slaves side.  
"Oh stars bro...what have you done..?" he stammered.

The king slammed the door in the captains face narrowly hitting the loyal bastard if the captain hadn't moved back in time. 

"I'm not finished yet brother, i am not yet satisfied." The king grumbled. The prince looked up in disbelief. "Y-you can't be serious.."

"You know the only monster who can satisfy my lust is you Brother..." The king said and reached down grabbing the hidden collar beneath the regal fabric and pulled his brother to his feet looking deep into those dark blue eyes before kissing the other deeply. 

The prince couldn't move away if he wanted to, he kissed back knowing it was the only way he would be able to walk out of this room in one piece. He could taste the others blood on his brothers teeth before the kiss broke and he stood there breathless.

"Pa-.." he started but was silenced as his brother ripped the garments from his body in one swift movements. He gasped as he was sept off his feet and laid on the soft mattress as his blood coated lover moved over him kissing every inch of his bones.  
"Oh god..." he moaned as the other moved down lower and lower but his eyes trailed to the poor wretch on the floor.

His legs snapped shut denying his brother who grunted in confused annoyance.

"The slave bro...he's still alive. he needs Help. We have to-" he tried to reason but the others dark sinister gaze silenced him "Brilliant idea Brother..." he purred as he moved away and walked over to the poor dismembered boy dragging him up and onto the bed. 

"What are You Doing!" the prince yelled before the king grabbed him and bent him over the poor slave's body. his highness grinds hard against the prince and moaned deeply "Satisfy me... Satisfy me and I will show this poor child mercy." he murmured against his brothers shoulder. 

He had no choice. His legs straddled the poor slaves hips, his hands on either side of the others shoulders, He closed his eyes tightly trying not to look into those lost broken eyes that were too damn simular to his own.

"Very well..but do not let it hurt.." He said softly.  
"Of course not Brother, that's why the slave was here... Id never let my lust destroy you like it did this poor fellow." the king purred and slowly with much more patience eased into his lovers body. He panted and moaned softly into the others ear "Stars nothing feels as good as I do inside you." 

The prince groaned as he felt himself filled, he almost forgot the poor slave in front of him as he moved his hips to meet his sires. "Oh god Pap...fuck.."

The others gentle rocking was nothing like the bruising pace the slave had received. No, Before was Carnal lust...this...this was love making, over a soon to be corpse but love making none the less. 

The king reached down between the princes legs and gently started to stroke the others hardening shaft in rhythm to his thrusts. It wasn't long before both were moaning in pleasure. The prince made the mistake of opening his eyes and locking them with the fading light of the poor slave beneath him, pleasure twisted to horror as he gasped "W-wait...stop...the boy..he..he'd dying...Br! you promised!!" he cried trying to stop his brother.

The kjing chuckled darkly and held fast to his brothers hips. "I remember nng..mmnnf I am not with out Mercy brother...Mnn Fuck.." he groaned as he felt his second release building, he was on the edge.

"A promise is a promise." he said as he slammed into the others sweet spot drilling into the tender bundle of nerves dragging his lover to their release as well. his hand released the others cock and reached up grasping the slaves throat and squeezed.

"N-no!" The Prince screamed as he came hard just as the slaves neck snapped and the poor bastard disolved into dust, the princes seed splurting out in white ribbons pilling out onto the dust.

The king cried out cumming deep in his lover filling him with his seed. He panted deeply, his panting became laughter when he seen his brothers mortified face, the tears streaming down his cheek bones as he looked in horror at the scene before him. The cum soaked dust that was the poor soul he couldn't save.

He slowly moved back from the bed, his legs weak as the King rolled over next to the dust pile still laughing. His highness grabbed a handful of the dust and let his tongue lull out as he poured it out over his mouth and licked his lips. 

"He was so delicious, pity he didn't last." The kings laughter becoming deranged as the Captain came in to investigate and frowned. Disgust was an old friend turning in his stomach. he walked over to the Prince who sat there in shock. He removed his fur trimmed cloat and draped it over his highness's shoulders. 

"Come m'lord.. lets get you cleaned up." he said to the young Prince and lead him away. The smaller male's eyes were devoid of light, hollow as he walked out from the bedroom. He reached up holding onto the Captains arm to keep upright.

"I...I .." he stammered but the Captain hushed him.  
He brought him back to the dungeons where the Prince was kept, clean and kept was his bed cell but it was still just that. Even if it was one fit for royalty. 

The captain helped his lord bathe and dressed him sitting him on the small bed before kneeling before him. 

"Sire...please forgive me." he said remorsefully. The Prince still in a daze looking out into nothingness did not speak and his loyal servant remained there kneeling until the Prince could find his voice again.

"...He has to be stopped...How many more lives could be lost to his bed? I Love Him... I love him but..." Tears trailed down his face again at the thought of his brothers growing madness and thirst for blood and dust in his bedchamber.

A hand rested on him and he looked down, his eyes locking with the burnt orange of his Captain. 

"If you order it... I will see it Done My Lord." the Captain said sternly, his golden fangs glinting in the dim candle light of the room.

The Prince Reached up and caressed the others cheekbones in both hands and leaned down kissing his loyal servent on the head. 

"..Then see it is done, and As your reward.. I'll be yours now and forever." 

The Captain nodded solemnly and he basked in the others touch. 

"Yes, M'lord."


	2. Royal Rebellion (Swaptale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch has lived hundreds of years in the same week, now a murderous brat has the monarchy in the palm of their dusty hand  
> And the entire underground is falling apart  
> Honey finds that he can't stand by and allow his world to fall into ruin and takes up the mantle of a leader.  
> After all, sooner he gets tis done the sooner he can nap...

Chapter Text  
"The Birds are singing...the flowers are blooming..."  
He looked at the golden rays coming in through the window casting everything in a heavenly glow. His orange hoodie stained with sweat.

"Days like today..." It hurt, His soul squeezed with remorse as he looked back at the human child who looked innocently up at the taller skeleton.

"...Kids like you... Should be outside, Making friends, Playing...Growing up...Learning." he sighed and let the human pass. He grits his teeth and couldn't watch as the child entered the Queen's chambers... To their execution.

~~

He stood there his chest heaving, his fists shaking with quiet rage.  
The human that stood before him was covered in dust, a wicked smile on their deceivingly youthful face.

"You...You Dirty Brother KILLER!!!" He screamed and summoned every attack in his arsenal to extinguish the blazing fury in his soul, To avenge his Brother, to take one more step towards Freedom.

'Bro...Ill scatter yeh dust on the surface, So you'll always be able t' see the stars...' he thought.

~~  
Reset  
~~

He stood there in surprise as he stared at the deep and lovely purple eyes of his lover.  
"Did you...did you hear me Papy?" Muffet said wringing two sets of hands the third set resting on her belly.  
"...We...we are going to have..a baby.." he said as his eyes filled with tears and he broke into a smile and picked her up spinning her around.

Berry clapped happily and cheered. "WOWIE BROTHER! CONGRATULATIONS!!"

~~Two months later~~

"-Been told by a reliable source you've been crushing my sisters where you go...Nasty kid, The dust on your clothes is enough proof for me. I Won't Let You Kill My Family!!"  
Muffet called for her pet and they started to fight.  
"You are the Brat that Killed Sans too Arent you!? Little Bastard! You broke my lover's Heart! EAT HIM MY PET!!"

The battle was intense but the human managed to win.  
Muffet was thrown back against her webs as she protected her stomach. The human smiled evilly as he approached her with the knife.  
"G-get back! NO!" she screamed before her dust too littered the ground, a tiny ring fell to the pile.

Stretch had arrived in late and the human moved on.  
"Muffy! MUFFLEY!! WHERE ARE YOU!! MUFFY!!!" he screamed until he found the dust and the ring he had given her. He fell to his knees and screamed in agony.

~~  
Reset  
~~

"Bro...No! SANS!" He ran to the dust where his brother's scarf lay.

He found the dust of his love, this was too familiar...He had already lost them. Again..

~~  
Reset  
~~

And Again!

~~  
Reset  
~~

And Again, Why? Why was this happening?! Why could he remember? Why was he the only one?! Those red eyes haunting his dreams his nightmares the repeating of the same week over and over and over again and again and again. It was maddening!

~~  
Reset  
~~ "

Stop...

~~  
Reset  
~~

Please... Let us alone!

~~  
Reset  
~~

"...Kid...Please..."

~~  
Reset  
~~

"Why are you doing this...is it me?"

~~  
Reset  
~~

"FOR THE LOVE OF STARS PLEASE STOP!!"

~~  
Reset  
~~

He met them outside the ruins and seen that knowing smile.  
"...at one time, we were friends, weren't we? Please... Don't hurt anybody this time... Just... Go home." he pleaded before the human walked passed him.

**Days later**

"...You just couldn't help yourself could you...you sick fucking bastard," he growled in the judgment hall He summoned his attacks only to be cut down.

He fell to his hands and knees and touched his throat. Looking up he saw the after shades of Muffet, Sans and all their friends waiting for him to cross over.

"Whelp...I'm coming home Muffey...bro...lets go-"  
His dust fell to the floor.

~~  
Reset  
~~

Stretch sat straight up screaming in his bed in a pool of sweat.  
His hands clutching his head as if it was bound to fall off, he did not hear his brother's footsteps racing to his room before the other hopped in the bed to comfort him.

Stretch clung to Berry and broke down into weeping.  
"I can't...I can't...I can't do this any mor...I'm going insain..I... I..." he stammered.

"Shhh shh brother it's okay. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare brother." he said rocking Stretch back and forth.

After a while, his bones stopped rattling a kind of numbness fell over and Stretch looked exhausted.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Berry asked but Stretch shook his head, his hands still shaking as he pulled a joint out from under his pillow and lit it up taking a deep drag.

"Nah...Nah it was just a nightmare..." he muttered, He knew it wasn't, He knew it was the ripples of the past week he had been living for near 30 resets.

Each time it got easier though he didn't want to admit it, it sickened him that he was getting used to it. Seeing his brother die, seeing his lovers dust...  
Sometimes it was just Sans that died, Sometimes just Muffey. Sometimes they were engaged, Sometimes he just let her go so another life wouldn't be lost when she died.

Sometimes it was everyone...he hated those times...He hated All those past times.

But above all, he hated that the Queen in times he warned her in advanced...Did Nothing to stop the death of her people. Hated that the times he could kill that brat and gave the soul to the queen she would Refuse to absorb it before the little shit came back to do it all Again...And Again... AND AGAIN!!

He got up so fast he made himself dizzy and sat back down again. Berry was there to help his brother steady himself.

"You don't look, good brother. Maybe you should sit out for work today?" Berry smiled softly. Stretch gave him a half-hearted grin.

"What? The Magnificent Sans is willing to let his Lazy bro stay home sick?" he teased. Berry puffed up his cheeks and huffed.  
"No! I just think you aren't looking so good as of late, I just...might not have noticed until now that you might be...less tired if you got to sleep at home instead of in that cold guard shack is all."

Stretch stroked his brother's skull and gave him a small peck. "Nah Bro, I'm okay." he smiled and got dressed. Meaning he pulled on his orange hoodie over the black wife beater he was already wearing and a loose pair of biker shorts.

"Alright, I'll go get some breakfast tacos made!" Berry said and ran back downstairs.  
"We gotta be fresh today! I think there's going to be a human soon! I feel it in My Bones!" Sans said excitedly.

A deep empty pit burned in Stretch's nonexistent stomach.

"Yeah Bro... I think so too.." he muttered and pulled on his socks and shoes before coming downstairs.

It wasn't long before he was sucking down his third bottle of Honey. The human was late... They were never late...

He sat there on edge the more time ticked by before finally... Finally... He saw the door to the Ruins open up.

He quickly teleported to the woods beside the ruins tow watch as the human came out but to his surprise... It was the old Goat man who peeked out.

"Alright, the coast is clear my child, You are to take that parchment straight to my wife. I am sure she will understand. Be safe my child..." he said before the human child walked out from behind him.

They were the same murderous bastard brat that-...was now wearing royal garbs? They weren't covered in the dust either... In fact, their smile was innocent and genuine.

A dark thought washed over Stretch's mind.

"*Maybe I could get the jump on them before they gather any EXP or LOV. Maybe I can get them to the castle and the Queen could hurry and take their soul...*" he thought. He teleported further up keeping an eye on the human as it walked the usual path.

When the human came to the bridge he made his move and teleported right behind the child.

"Human," he said in a low voice. The child spun around just in time for Stretch to grab them up and teleport to the waterfall.

"I'm not giving you a chance to fuck up my life this time brat!" He snarled and ran full tilt to Alphys's House. Once he arrived he banged on the door as the child struggled to get free.

"ALPHYS!!! ALPHYS HURRY!!" he screamed and Berry opened the door in a rush. Alphys gasped when she saw the human and she broke into a smile.

"You caught One Papy!!"

"NOT SO LAZY AFTER ALL ARENT YOU STRETCH!?"

"No time to explain... we gotta get it to the Queen, Now!" he said before he was elbowed in the ribs and dropped the kid.

He gasped and doubled over before reaching out and turning the soul Blue. The child fell to the ground in a silent heap. Stretch was sweating and growled angrily.

"Not this time you little shit." He snarled.

"Brother, Language." Berry admonished but helped his brother to his feet as Alphys snatched the child up and the merry group headed for the capital via the River person.

'*Finally... My nightmares are over..everyone is Safe... We are finally FINALLY Going to be Free.*'  
Stretch thought, His soul felt lighter, his bones felt lighter as if the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders.

They were going to be safe, they were going to be happy. His brother was going to see the Stars-

The Skeleton brothers waited outside the Queens Chambers awaiting the news that they were one soul closer to freedom.

but that news never came. When Alphys emerged she looked upset and frowned not able to look Stretch in the eye.

"What is it? What's wrong? Did the human escape?" he asked and Alphys shook her head.

"No... No the Human... The Queen has granted them freedom. She is adopting it as her Heir."  
she frowned.

Stretch's eyes filled with horror. How could this Be...

"No.."

"Brother?" Sans looked up.

"No...No No NO! FUCKING NO!!" Stretch screamed and tried to run into the queen's chambers.

"Stretch!"

"Brother!"

Stretch gathered all the energy he had and summoned his blasters aiming it at the child. 

"I gotta Kill it! I've got to! We need to be free!!" He stretched before the Queen herself intervened. 

"You'll not hurt the heir to the throne!" 

"FUCK YOUR HEIR!! THAT BASTARD IS A KILLER!! A FUCKING KILLER!! HE NEEDS TO DIE!!" Stretch screamed before he was physically pulled down by Alphys and Sans, His blasters going off but were deflected by the Queens Magic. 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! ITS GOING TO KILL US! ITS GOING TO KILL YOU!! YOU ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED!!" He screamed as he was dragged away

~~

Days later Berry stood outside the bars of the dungeon cell smiling softly. I talked to her majesty. she's going to let you out of here. We are going home. I told her that you didn't mean to freak out...you just...were excited about going to the surface. We still have 3 souls to obtain though.." he explained as Stretch sat there in the cell and simply nodded.

"...its never going to end bro...is it? We will never be free..." 

Sans frowned "Don't give up hope! We will! We will see the stars soo! I Promise!" he smiled brightly. 

Stretch nodded and got up, the collar was removed from his neck and they went home. Time in the clink gave Stretch time to think... there was no other way. 

The queen had to die...the brat had to die... He was going to make sure his brother's promise was kept.

~~

He couldn't sleep, Each night he stayed up wondering...When?

When was that wretched Human going to make their Move? When were they going to go on their killing spree? Why...Why would the Queen spare that murderous bastard...

He grits his teeth so hard and held his skull between his hands squeezing as if trying to crush his own skull.

'He is going to take everything away again, What if he's waiting for the Queen to die? What if he does nothing?' he thought

The days went on and on, each one Stretch became more jumpy, more gaunt and tired looking. Each day he felt as though was one more towards the inevitable.

All the while he was forced to sit and watch from the sidelines as a different kind of effect was starting to occur on his fellow monsters.

Over population...

It started out small but soon the rooms in the inn had all filled, Whimsom, Froggits, and Moldsmols had seemed to boom. So much so that they were eating a majority of the edible vegetation in the woods.

Soon the rabbit families crops were overrun as well. And not in good timing either, two of the rabbit girls had just kit and now there were even more mouths to feed.

Berry had reached out to Alphys to ask the Queen for assistance and instruction on how to handle their situation, but no answer came.

Instead Stretch huffed as they all huddled in Muffets bakery.  
"What do we do?"

"We can't drive them off."

"We can't kill them.."

"At this rate, we won't make it long before we starve!"

"How are we going to survive!"

"What can we do!"

Stretch sighed and shook his head, this seemed familiar.

Muffet frowned and touched Stretch's arm looking nervous.  
"Why aren't you worried?" she asked.

"Cause...the answer is easy," he chuckled and the residents of his little town hushed.

Stretch didn't know how the people didn't figure it out for themselves.

He turned and took a long swig of his honey bottle.

"We got a river don't we? We just fish. Simple. We can search the woods for fruit-bearing trees as well. Maybe even build some fences and netting around the Rabbits gardens and expand the area to keep the uh... Y'know. Smaller monsters out." he said shrugging.

The monsters all murmured and became excited.

"Yes of course!"

"I could'a thought of that!"

"Let's get to work!!"

Muffet smiled at Stretch and shook her head. Stretch sighed and pulled himself up out of his chair with a creek, despite the fact that he had never aged he felt like he had lived a thousand years. and if time was allowed to continue before that wretched human came along then he might've.

Instead, he rubbed the back of his head, he was so tired... So very very tired.  
"Thanks, Honey," Muffet said softly and Stretch nodded.  
"Mmn, No problem..I'm going to go find me a nice quiet place to rest," he said and left the bakery.

He was lounging at his guard station dozing lightly and wondering to himself Why had the queen not helped them or given them a command. He sleepily watched a family of moldsmol make their way through the snow.

'*Maybe...she gave up on us...*' he thought and closed his eyes only for the murderous eyes of the human to flash into his field of vision.

He screamed and several attacks flew.

Unfortunately hitting innocent targets as the family of moldsmol now wiggle in pain, impaled by his bones.

"Oh no...No Stars No.." he gasped and felt a sickness in his soul as he gained LV and EXP as their bodies crumbled.

He vomited excess magic onto his guard shack and doubled over.

How could he?

'*It was an accident...I didn't mean to..*' he thought desperately.

He looked at the dust and slowly got to his feet, He heard the howl of doggo as he made his rounds and Stretch quickly kicked snow over the dust and returned to his shack.

He felt disgusting, he couldn't stay there... He had to go home, to scrub his sins from his bones...

~  
Stretch, Berry, The guards, and the river person turned to fish in the river to help sustain their village. Stretch buried himself in work trying to forget the incident from before.

Thankfully no one noticed the moldsmols disappearance, after all, why would they? Moldsmols were everywhere.

They managed to evade disaster, Reports went to the capital but still, the capital was quiet.

Rumors of happenings in waterfall were starting to float around, that the garbage dump was over filling and causing floods, Mettablooks house, and snail farm was destroyed and the teams were cut off from their hunting grounds.

Stretch, Berry and Alphys looked out to the waters.  
"This is bad, we are going to need to get rescue committees to swim to the tem village and evacuate them!" Berry said with worry heavy in his voice.

Alphys huffed "To do that I'll need an order form the queen, You two wait here while I go to the capitol." she said and left for the river person.

STretch frowned looking at the devastation. this was bad, Really bad...

Monsters lives were at stake and there didn't look to be much time.

"Bro... head back to Snowden, Rally the guards there and the rabbits. Any monster old enough to and strong enough to carry another.." he muttered.

Berry looked up in surprise. "but...but brother, THe Queen.." he started but Stretch cut him off.

"The Queen will not be able to get a command to her troops to get here in time... Go! I'll try to figure out how to get through the dump." He ordered.

His head was swimming with fatigue and exhaustion but he knew if he could prevent it, He could save the Tems.

He made his way to the dump and wilted at the amount of garbage that had been swept down from the surface. He carefully crawled up the mountains of rubbish and could see that the Caves too were starting to flood as well.

"Tch... Fuck!"

He growled and stared at the heaps. His bones were shaking, he Just wanted some sleep...

He summoned two blasters out of frustration and blew holes into the garbage incinerating it into ash allowing the floods to recede a bit.

'That's it. If I can get the other monsters to help clear this mess then we can save the Tem's!' he thought and ran back to where he was to meet with the others.


End file.
